fever
by baekfrappe
Summary: Baekhyun tahu dia ceroboh. Karena dari itu, demi seorang Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun rela mengobrak-abrik tempat pembuangan sampah hanya demi mencari sebuah benda berharga milik Chanyeol. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}


.

.

.

 **fever**

 _ **Cast :  
**_ Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 _ **Genre :  
**_ Romance, Drama

 _ **Rated :  
**_ T

 _ **Summary :  
**_ Baekhyun tahu dia ceroboh. Karena dari itu, demi seorang Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun rela mengobrak-abrik tempat pembuangan sampah hanya demi mencari sebuah benda berharga milik Chanyeol. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

.

.

.

"Sial." Chanyeol mengumpat dengan tangan yang bergerak beringas di sebuah laci, mengobrak-abrik isinya satu persatu. Hampir semua barang di dalam laci tersebut ia lempar kemana-mana. Dan setelah laci tersebut hampir kosong, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar.

Tak menyerah, Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ranjang king size yang masih satu ruangan dengan laci sebelumnya, di kamar miliknya bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ia melemparkan bantal dan guling ke sembarang arah, kemudian menyingkap kasar selimut yang tertata rapi di atas sprei. Kali ini Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dengan matanya yang masih terfokus ke arah ranjang. Meniliknya benar-benar.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol melangkah dengan langkah lebar dan kuat—sampai suara berdebum yang diakibatkan benturan telapak kaki Chanyeol dengan lantai kamae terdengar cukup nyaring—melewati berbagai macam barang yang berserakan di lantai, tidak peduli jika kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang bahkan jika barang yang diinjaknya itu berharga super mahal.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar sangat keras ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar, mengejutkan Joonmyeon, Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi, Jongin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya di ujung ruangan, serta Kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan meja makan.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?" Joonmyeon bereaksi pertama kali setelah melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang bercampur aduk—antara marah, berang, dan emosi. Chanyeol menatap satu persatu member dengan tajam selama sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. "Siapa yang mendapat piket membersihkan dorm hari ini?"

Semua member kecuali Chanyeol tak bereaksi untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Sehun mengangkat tangannya, disusul dengan Baekhyun. Diam-diam bergidik ketika tatapan tajam Chanyeol seolah menusuk kedua orang tersebut yang mengangkat tangan dengan gemetar.

"Di antara kalian berdua," Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. "Siapa yang membereskan kamarku?"

Sehun terdiam, sama sekali tidak bergerak hingga detik-detik kemudian. Karena itu, semua pasang mata menjatuhkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya yang entah kenapa bergetar. "A-aku yang membereskan kamarmu, Yeol."

Langkah kaki Chanyeol yang mendekati Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merasa seluruh persendian tubuhnya melemas, seolah tatapan Chanyeol ke arahnya itu melumpuhkan sistem kerja tubuhnya. Ketika Chanyeol sampai di hadapan Baekhyun dan langkahnya terhenti, saat itu pula Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. "Kau melihat bolpoin berukir berwarna biru tua?"

Seteguk air liur ditelan Baekhyun paksa sebelum Baekhyun menjawabnya. "Ya... Aku menemukannya di kolong kasur saat menyapu lantai."

"Di mana bolpoin itu sekarang?" Satu kalimat pertanyaan dari Chanyeol, sukses membuat Baekhyun membisu di tempat. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, berusaha untuk tidak menatap balik tatapan Chanyeol yang setajam silet sedang ditujukan kepadanya. Berdetik-detik kemudian tanpa ada jawaban dari Baekhyun dan untuk saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat bagi Chanyeol untuk bersabar. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun memejaman matanya secara refleks dan meremas ujung kaos abu-abu yang ia pakai saat Chanyeol berteriak keras, membentaknya. "KATAKAN DI MANA BOLPOIN ITU!"

Beberapa detik Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, dan akhirnya kembali bersuara setelah berhasil mencari keberanian. "Aku... membuangnya..."

Tatapan Baekhyun jatuh pada Chanyeol dan detik itu pula mata Chanyeol membesar. Saat itu juga Baekhyun menyadari bahwa keputusannya membuang bolpoin itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana telapak tangannya yang mencengkram ujung kaosnya semakin kuat itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dan Baekhyun mencelos ketika Chanyeol kembali membentaknya. "Kau, kau membuangnya?! Segampang itu?! Tidakkah kau terlalu cerboh, huh? Seharusnya sebelum kau memutuskan untuk membuang barang yang kau temukan saat membersihkan dorm, setidaknya kau bisa menanyakan seluruh member apakah barang itu berguna atau tidak!"

"Ma-maafkan aku." Ujar Baekhyun cepat, menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah bersalah. "Saat aku menemukan bolpoin itu, aku sempat memperhatikannya, dan aku juga sempat berpikir hendak menyimpannya. Tapi saat aku mengecek tintanya, ternyata tinta bolpoin itu sudah habis dan aku berpikiran bahwa bolpoin itu tidak berguna lagi. Jadi aku memutuskan membuangnya tanpa berpikir untuk menanyakan apakah bolpoin itu masih berguna atau tidak kepada seluruh member termasuk kau."

"Kau—fuck, Baek." Chanyeol memang selalu mengumpat pada Baekhyun setiap hari, terutama saat Baekhyun berisik, jahil, dan manja. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengumpat kepadanya dengan nada setajam itu. Chanyeol bergerak semakin mendekati Baekhyun, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk meremas kuat kedua bahu Baekhyun. "Itu adalah kenang-kenangan terakhir yang diberikan kakekku sebelum kakekku meninggal dunia saat aku masuk sekolah menengah pertama, dan itu adalah barang yang paling berharga yang pernah kusimpan selama ini. Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana dekatnya aku dengan kakekku yang bahkan mengalahkan kedekatanku dengan kedua orang tuaku sendiri. Tapi, kau membuang kenang-kenangan itu, semudah itu..."

Suara Chanyeol bergetar, antara menahan emosi dan kalut. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar sejenak sebelum Baekhyun mengeluarkan setetes air mata tanpa bisa ditahannya, dan bibir Baekhyun yang juga bergetar itu menyampaikan suaranya. "Maafkan aku, Yeol."

Tapi Chanyeol tak menanggapi lirihan Baekhyun lagi. Menatap dengan wajah datar yang keras pada aliran sungai kecil di pipi kanan Baekhyun, kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Baekhyun. Tanpa suara, Chanyeol berbalik untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun, memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamar.

Saat itu pula Baekhyun berbalik, berjalan cepat menuju pintu dorm dan meninggalkan dorm.

.

.

.

Rintik air hujan membasahi tubuh Baekhyun begitu Baekhyun melangkah keluar gedung apartemen melalui pintu belakang yang menghubungkan Baekhyun dengan tempat pembuangan sampah. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan air hujan yang keterlaluan dinginnya itu, tetap melangkah dengan pasti menuju tempat pembuangan sampah bagian anorganik. Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur karena pemilik apartemen ini memberi peraturan wajib untuk memisahkan sampah organik dan anorganik pada kantung plastik yang berbeda dan meletakkan kantung plastik itu di tempat yang berbeda. Organik di bagian sebelah kiri dan anorganik di bagian sebelah kanan pada tempat khusus pembuangan sampah semenatara di apartemen ini yang nantinya akan diangkut ke tempat pembuangan sampah akhir. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun tidak perlu takut kalau-kalau sampah tersebut akan berbau, karena yang kali ini Baekhyun cari adalah barang anorganik.

Berpuluh-puluh kantung plastik besar itu tertumpuk cukup rapi di sisi pojok kanan tempat pembuangan sampah bagian anorganik, dan tanpa ragu lagi Baekhyun melangkah mendekatinya dan memilah-milah kantung plastik sampah tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku dan Sehun menaruhnya di sebelah sini..." Gumam Baekhyun lirih, mengambil salah satu kantung plastik yang mungkin saja merupakan kantung plastik sampah dari dormnya, kemudian membuka talinya sebelum akhirnya mengubek-ubek isinya. Mencari-cari bolpoin milik Chanyeol yang ia buang, dan Baekhyun tidak menemukannya dari kantung plastik yang Baekhyun pilih tadi.

Baekhyun merapikan sampah tersebut sebelum menali kantung tersebut dan melempar kantung plastik tersebut dengan asal-asalan. Kemudian Baekhyun memilih kantung plastik lainnya dan kembali mencoba mencari bolpoin milik Chanyeol. Begitu seterusnya sampai bermenit-menit kemudian.

Hujan masih setia mengguyur dan langit mulai menggelap karena sudah menjelang petang, tapi Baekhyun masih setia mencari bolpoin tersebut. Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang sudah bergetar kedinginan—pada dasarnya tubuh Baekhyun memang lemah terhadap dingin—dan tetap berusaha mencari bolpoin yang kecil kemungkinannya untuk ditemukan di antara puluhan kantung plastik besar yang ada di sana.

Hingga di detik-detik tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah sangat lemas, tangan Baekhyun menemukan sebuah benda lonjong tipis di kantung plastik ke delapan puluh tujuh yang sudah ia buka. Baekhyun menarik benda tersebut keluar dari tumpukan sampah dalam kantung plastik itu. Senyum Baekhyun merekah ketika akhirnya, bolpoin biru tua dengan ukiran indah berwarna emas itu sudah berada di genggamannya. Seumur hidupnya, ini kali pertama ia tersenyum dengan air mata yang tersamarkan oleh guyuran hujan.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun melangkah cepat—secepat yang bisa dilakukan oleh tubuh lemahnya—memasuki gedung apartemen kembali. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan orang-orang sekitar di dalam gedung apartemen karena tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

Saat Baekhyun membuka pintu dan memasuki dorm, pemandangan yang pertama kali didapatinya adalah wajah panik Chanyeol disusul dengan member lainnya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol mencengkram bahunya untuk yang kedua kalinya, menatapnya khawatir. Itu adalah terakhir kalinya Baekhyun merekahkan senyumannya dengan sebelah tangan yang terangkat untuk menunjukkan bolpoin biru pada Chanyeol, tetapi ekspresi wajah Chanyeol tidak berubah dan tatapannya tetap terfokus pada wajah pucat Baekhyun, mengabaikan bolpoin di tangan Baekhyun.

Di detik selanjutnya, Baekhyun jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Baekhyun menderita demam. Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari kamar milik Sehun dan Joonmyeon—selama sakit Baekhyun tidak boleh tidur di kamar tamu yang sempit dan dingin itu. Chanyeol menunggunya di depan pintu dan Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat. "Keadaannya sudah baik. Demamnya sudah cukup reda meskipun belum seutuhnya. Dan menurutku, dia seharusnya sudah boleh mandi untuk pagi ini."

"Syukurlah." Gumam Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. "Kapan kau akan menemui Baekhyun? Sudah tiga hari dia demam dan kau tidak mendatanginya sama sekali."

Kali ini ganti Chanyeol yang tersenyum. "Sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menepuk bahu Chanyeol sekilas dan menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melangkah mendekat ke arah pintu, dan tangannya terangkat untuk memegang kenop. Setelah menghela nafas dalam-dalam, menghitung mundur dari tiga, dan Chanyeol memutar kenop pintu.

.

.

.

Pemandangan pertama yang didapati Chanyeol adalah ranjang yang kosong. Selimutnya tersibak di atas ranjang, televisi yang menyala dibiarkan menganggur, dan suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung kamar. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyimpulkan jika Baekhyun sedang mandi, dan Chanyeol memilih untuk menunggu dengan duduk di sisi ranjang.

Tujuh menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, membuat Chanyeol refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan berdiri dari duduknya. Baekhyun muncul dari dalam kamar mandi, dengan tubuh yang terbalut baju handuk berwarna putih polos, handuk kecil yang tersampir di lehernya, dan rambutnya yang basah kuyup hingga air menetes-netes dari rambutnya, membasahi sisi wajahnya, baju handuk, bahkan lantai.

Di tempatnya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang terbuka sedikit lebar, mungkin terkejut. "Chanyeol?"

"Hn." Gumaman singkat menjadi tanggapan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Chanyeol beringsut mendekati Baekhyun yang menunduk sehingga Baekhyun tidak menyadari pergerakannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menangkup sisi kiri kepala Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang saat tangannya dengan pipi Baekhyun bersentuhan.

Pipi Baekhyun terasa dingin dengan air yang membasahi wajahnya. Tangan kanan Chanyeol yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menangkup pipi Baekhyun bergerak untuk menaikkan handuk di leher Baekhyun ke puncak kepala Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang basah kuyup menggunakan handuk tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, disusul oleh tangan kirinya yang juga.

"Keringkan rambutmu," Gumam Chanyeol, masih setia mengusak handuk di kepala Baekhyun dengan perlahan. "atau kau akan mendapatkan demam lagi."

Di tempatnya, Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan kepala yang memang ia pertahankan untuk menunduk ketika Chanyeol mengusakkan handuk di kepalanya, diam-diam menikmatinya. Dan saat Chanyeol kembali menurunkan handuk tersebut dan menyampirkan handuk tersebut di lehernya, saat itu pula Baekhyun mendongak.

"Kau tidak mendatangiku sejak tiga hari terakhir," Ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata yang bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol. "Kau... masih marah?"

Chanyeol bergerak untuk berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang, kemudian mendongak untuk bertemu pandang lagi dengan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa marah denganmu untuk waktu yang lama, Baek. Seharusnya kau tahu itu. Dan sejujurnya, aku lebih marah saat mengetahui kau mencari bolpoin pemberian kakekku di tengah hujan deras daripada kenyataan jika kau yang membuang bolpoinnya."

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencarinya," Jawab Baekhyun, tersenyum tipis. "bolpoin itu berharga untukmu, Yeol. Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan barang berhargamu, dan terlebih lagi kau kehilangan barang itu karena kecerobohanku."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. "Bahkan jika bolpoin itu sangat berharga untukku, itu tidak lebih berharga daripada kau."

Senyuman Baekhyun melebar, sampai matanya membentuk eye smile yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah bosan untuk melihatnya, bahkan jika Chanyeol harus menghabiskan hidupnya untuk menatap eye smile itu tanpa henti sampai ajal menjemputnya. Dan Baekhyun berujar pelan. "Terima kasih."

"Simpan ucapan terima kasihmu," Ujar Chanyeol pelan, kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menekan tengkuk Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya dan ia mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya menjauhkan wajah mereka kembali. "dan jangan membuatku khawatir lagi."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang bergerak, mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas dan terkekeh pelan. "Perintah diterima..."

"...sayang."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

BOOM! *mati*

Yang ini jelek banget gatau ah.

Buat ini bagian awalnya ngefeel banget sampe bagian belakang malah bingung sendiri zzz.

Kkk, pokoknya review ajalah :v

Review, please?

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
